1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an external memory pack which is plugably, mechanically and electrically coupled to an electronic equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a prior art connector mechanism 1 of an electronic equipment which allows mechanical and electrical connection of a memory pack to the electronic equipment by the insertion of the memory pack into an opening formed on a front panel of the electronic equipment. As the memory pack 6 is inserted, a connector 4 having connecting terminals 5a mounted on a connector support 3 which makes a pendulum motion around a pin approaches the memory pack 6 and when the memory pack 6 is pushed down to its lowest position, the connecting terminals 5a of the connector 4 contact to connecting terminals 5b of the memory pack 6 so that they are electrically contacted. The memory pack 6 has recesses 8 (FIG. 2A) which projections 7 (FIG. 2B) formed on the connector support 3 engage to prevent the disconnection of the inserted memory pack 6.
In the prior art memory pack adapted to be connected to the electrical equipment, the recesses 8 which the projections 7 of the connector support 3 engage to prevent disconnection are required. This impairs external design. Further, since connecting terminals 5b which contact the connecting terminals 5a of the connector 4 are usually exposed to the outer plane of the memory pack 6, the connecting terminals 5b are apt to be scratched or contaminated, which leads to miscontact. In order to overcome the above problem, it has been proposed to cover the connecting terminals 5b by a slidable shield plate. However, since the plate is manually slid, the handling is troublesome.